Su muerte, esta tan cerca
by MareeenPotter
Summary: ONESHOT... Los últimos minutos de vida de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley... COMPLETO!...LEAN...


Una historia totalmente mia.. Un dia me pregunte como habrá sido el final de Harry y Ginny, me pareció no haber leido algo asi nunca, entonces me anime!... Esta basada en un historia mia muy personal, si tienen alguna duda de algo que no les quedo en claro, con gusto voy a explicarles..

ACLARACION: mas adelante podran leer titulos que digan Flash Back, pongo eso a referencia de algo que paso muchos años antes, explico que sucedio hace unos años y luego dira FIN FLASH BACK, sino entendieron mi explicacion (?)... tal vez lo entiendan mas adelante cuando lean...

* * *

Los años se habían hecho notar en la gran Inglaterra, nuevas generaciones habían llegado, ya nada era lo mismo, la paz estaba en todos lados, no hacia falta luchar contra nadie..Todo estaba bien…

Ginny estaba lavando unos platos en su cocina, miró hacia la ventana, sonrío, estaban sus bisnietos jugando con una pelota, y sus nietos adolescentes, sentados debajo un árbol conversando y riendo, y los mas grandes charlando sobre hogwarts…negó con la cabeza sonriente, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado… El pelo largo y pelirrojo de la menuda Weasley ya no estaba, era corto como lo había tenido Harry en algún tiempo y canoso, su perfecta piel, estaba llena de arrugas, sus manos ya estaban cansadas de limpiar, y su cuerpo de caminar, pero tenia que seguir… Escucho una tos proveniente del piso de arriba, rápidamente se incorporo dejo los platos y trato de subir lo mas rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitía…Cuando por fin llego a la habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente..

- Harry cariño?...- pregunto temerosa…

- Tengo hambree!!- gritaba Harry- tengo mucha hambree!!- mientras pataleaba en su cama, Ginny se acerco hacia el y acaricio sus mejillas

- Tranquilo cariño, no va a pasar nada, ya será hora de la cena si?...- los ojos de Harry comenzaron a derramar lagrimas como un niño, se tapo la cara, y comenzó otra vez a gritar..

- No me quieren, no me quieren! Me quieren matar me quieren matar!...

- Harry por favor cálmate, los niños te van a escuchar quieres asustarlos?...- Harry miro hacia la nada, y lentamente fue callándose… Sus pies ya estaban cansados de seguir y no podían mas, su rostro deteriorado su cuerpo malgastado y cansado, sus piernas ya no podian moverse con facilidad, sus ojos habian perdido la vista, y sus recuerdos ya no eran los mismos, si apenas se acordaba de que se llamaba Harry Potter, o que tenia hijos había que agradecer, la edad lo habia agarrado mal… Era como un niño otra vez…Ginny miro con tristeza a su marido, miro sobre un punto de la cama, suspiro- estas mojado tendré que cambiarte el pañal- dijo la vieja Gnny acercandose hacia el y desvistiéndolo…Harry agarro una de las manos de la pelirroja..

- Quien eres? Que me haces? Me quieres envenenar?...-

- No digas estupideces, soy Ginny…- dijo ella ya cansada y angustiada...

- Me duelen las piernas- dijo Harry haciendo muecas de dolor- y la cabeza, quiero morirme no aguanto mas..- Ginny lo cayo severamente

- No digas eso, ni se te ocurra decir eso..

- Porque? tu no eres yo para saber lo que siento!...Ni siquiera te imaginas el dolor que siento en todo mi cuerpo, si tuviera la posibilidad me mataria ya mismo...- ella lloraba en silencio...Mientras el tambien lo hacia- quiero morir- era lo unico que sabia decir...- tu eres la enfermera cierto?, porque no me das algo?, no quiero seguir viviendo...- Ginny se alejo, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer en su rostro, no se acordaba de ella…No lo hacia… La puerta se abrió rapidamente, y sus tres hijos estaban alli…

- Mama necesitas algo?...- pregunto Albus…

- No cariño ve, pueden irse si quieren, me quedare con el..

- Pero estas segura?...- ella asintió, sus hijos cerraron la puerta lentamente y los dejaron a solas nuevamente, Ginny junto las fuerzas que le quedaban, y logro que Harry se sentara a regañadientes, con un hechizo la comida estaba en sus manos, y asi, iba alimentando al viejo Harry... Ella le daba en la boca su comida, pero el tiraba todo al piso, y lloraba, lloraba de impotencia, por no poder volver a ser el mismo…con un gesto de negación hizo que Ginny dejara el plato a un lado…

- Quieres volver a acostarte?..- el nego- entonces?...

- Quiero ver el album de fotos..- la miro, sus ojos verdes rojos, derrochaban tristeza, Ginny se paro como pudo de su asiento, y busco su varita entre sus telas…

- _Accio Álbum!...- _Rapidamente el album de fotos aparecio entre sus manos, ella se sento al lado de el, y lo abrio…Harry la miro, las lagrimas comenzaban a hacerse notar por sus mejillas arrugadas y desgastadas…

- Cuéntamelas…- Ginny lo miro, y se enterneció, su esposo ya no podia ver tan bien, a lo sumo borroso veia, y no habia anteojos ni magia que pudiera ayudarlo…ella asintió…Abrio el album, y sonrio..

- Aquí ahí una foto, en la que estas tu de once años, con Hermione y Ron en el jardin de Hogwarts…

- Hogwarts?- pregunto el- Hermione Ron?...quienes eran ellos?...- ginny palidecio..

- Tus mejores amigos, Ron era como tu unico hermano y ella, tu hermana, la que nunca pudiste tener….- Harry miro hacia el frente, y sus ojos volvieron a inundiarse de lagrimas…

- Y donde estan ellos?...- Ginny guardo silencio mientras unas lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos chocolate, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su voz apenas podía salir…

- Ellos…ellos murieron- Harry bajo la cabeza, y se agarro el poco cabello que le quedaba en la cabeza y lo tironeo con apenas la fuerza que le quedaba…- El hace un año, y ella hace cinco por un accidente automovilístico…- Harry la miro…

- Sigue.. sigue por favor…- Ginny cambio la hoja…

- Ahora, ahí una en que tu estas con Sirius, tu padrino, en esta otra estas con Lupin, y ya después se pasa el tiempo, en esta estas con Teddy tu sobrino preferido…- el sonrio, ella tambien, se habia acordado de el- y en esta, estas conmigo…Cuando.. cuando nos casamos…- el la miro sorprendido, hacia gestos como de esforzarse por acordarse, ella bajo la cabeza, con el corazon partido de terminar la vida con el, igual que como empezo, con su indiferencia, con ella cuidando sus espaldas protegiéndolo del peligro, y amándolo en silencio…Decidio seguir…-en esta estas con tus hijos.. Albus…

- James y Lily- dijo el sonriendo…

- Asi es querido…

- Y… mis padres?, como eran ellos, por favor, cuentame, ya no los recuerdo…- se recosto sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, ella acariciaba su pelo…

- No los conoci pero, se de ellos.. Lily era una pelirroja muy hermosa, con unos ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos sabes?...Era inteligente, y por sobre todo, te amaba… James, era igual que tu, pero era muy molesto, siempre molestaba a los demas, pero en el fondo del corazon era muy amable, como tu…- Harry sonrio…

- Y Ron Hermione?...

- Hermione era muy inteligente, era tu mejor amiga desde la infancia, la querias mucho, siempre la protegias, y la cuidabas de todos los hombres molestos, estuviste con ella en momentos difíciles.. Ron, siempre fue tu mano derecha tu hermano, el te cuidaba al igual que tu a el.. eran muy amigos…- Harry se rasco la cabeza, y bostezo, Ginny sonrio- bien don Potter, se me hace que ya es muy tarde, y tienes que dormir, mañana seguiremos con esto de las fotos y recordando viejas cosas…- Harry no dudo ni un segundo, cerro sus ojos, y todo estaba tan calmo, tan pacifico, Ginny sonrío, lentamente se fue de su habitación, cerro la puerta lentamente, y escucho sollozos de una muchacha, se acerco a esa habitación y abrió la puerta despacio, estaba su bisnieta, Morgan, con los ojos llorosos y mirando hacia el claro cielo de un atardecer, Ginny se acerco a ella, y acaricio su cabello, la muchacha se asusto, pero al verla, comenzo a respirar con calma… 

Era el calco de Ginny cuando ella tenia 18 años, todo en ellas eran igual…Ginny se sentó a su lado y miro hacia el mismo cielo tratando de oscurecer…

- Abuela, como hiciste para que abuelo Harry se fijara en ti?...- Ginny sonrio por la pregunta, miro a su nieta y le respondio..

- No fue nada facil si me lo preguntas estuve seis años tratando de poder enamorarlo…

- Tanto?- pregunto la muchacha sorprendida…Saco un mechon molesto de su rostro colocandolo atrás de su oreja, cruzo las piernas y se mordio el labio esperando mas y mas respuestas…

- Si tanto… pero cuando amas esperas…- La muchacha se abrazo a si misma y otra lagrima corrio por sus mejillas….- que sucede pequeña…

- Es Richard, el… Peliamos y, hace cuatro meses que se fue, nose donde esta y, me da miedo que me olvide que no me ame mas…- las lagrimas comenzaron a resurgir en la muchacha, y no cesaban…Ginny volvio a mirar hacia el cielo que ahora estaba un poco mas oscuro… 

- Harry tambien habia desaparecido mas de cuatro meses…- dijo ella despreocupada….

- Enserio?...

- Asi es… Pero volvio y seguia amandome….Sabes que? Si te ama, no te olvidara y volverá a estar contigo…- ambas entraron el silencio, Ginny abrio la ventana del lugar, su regordeta y encorvada figura no dejaba nada de aquella antigua Ginny tan deslumbrante y hermosa.. Cuando abrió esa ventana, una brisa recorrio su rostro, cerro los ojos, y pudo acordarse de algunos momentos con Harry, aunque ella prefirió acordarse del mas hermoso….

Muchos años atrás…// Flash Back…

Se encontraban en la madriguera solitaria, los Weasley no se encontraban alli, Ginny estaba con un short de jean y una remera corta, su pelo largo pelirrojo y suelto alocadamente bailaba al son de la musica que en ese momento sonaba, mientras con unos hechizos su comida se revolvia, cocinaba, la sal se encontraba con el plato principal, un muchacho de ojos verdes, la admiraba desde la puerta, y reia cada vez que la muchacha cantaba alguna parte de esa cancion, no es que ella cantara mal, es mas, su voz sonaba tan melodiosa, para el, todo de ella era perfecto…Hacia un mes que ellos no se veian, por asuntos que Harry como el vencedor de Voldemort habia tenido que cumplir, pero prefirió quedar asi por un rato, admirándola …

En un momento Ginny se paro en frente de la ventana, y se quedo callada, mientras la musica sonaba y se abrazaba a ella misma con delicadeza…

_Cuando sientas tristeza, que no puedas calmar_

_Cuando haya un vacio que no puedas llenar _

_Te abrazare, te hare olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir_

_No vas a caer mientras estes junto a mi…_

El muchacho pudo notar los hombros de la pelirroja subir y bajar rapidamente, y unos suspiros, que hicieron deducir a este, que ella estaba sollozando…Sintió tristeza, y unas terribles ganas de ir en su encuentro, abrazarla besarla sin poder contenerse y protegerla hasta el final…

_Si siente frio tu corazón, seré tu abrigo tu ilusión_

_Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar…_

Harry pudo haber deducido que estaba pensando en el, en la lejania entre ellos, en la distancia, se acerco sigilosamente, asi ella no notara su presencia , y sin previo aviso, la abrazo por detrás de su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha, ella cerro los ojos y sonrio… Y el comenzaba a cantarle la cancion…

_Yo siempre te he amado y amor yo estare _

_Por siempre a tu lado, nunca me alejare_

Ginny comenzo a sentir tantas cosas dentro de ella, amor pasion, ternura locura, ese chico la volvia loca, pero por sobre todas las cosas, siempre habia algo nuevo en el, que la enamoraba…Por Dios como lo habia extrañado, y cuanto lo habia necesitado…

_Prometo mi amor, te juro ante Dios_

_Nunca te voy a faltar…_

_Tu corazón, no volverá a llorar…_

Ella giro hacia el, Harry sonrio, miro a la muchacha, sus manos se encontraron con las de la pelirroja, el coloco las manos de la pelirroja en su propio cuello, y sus manos fueron derechos a la cintura pequeña de Ginny, ella sonrio, ambos bailaban al compas de la musica, lentamente y sin dejar de lado el contacto visual…Harry abrio de nuevo sus labios, y siguió cantandole esa cancion a su novia…

_Si siente frio tu corazon, sere tu abrigo tu ilusion._

_Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar…_

Ella sonrio, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo beso.. Lo beso, tan apasionadamente como pudo, estaba enamorada, apasionada, exitada, lo amaba, eso era todo lo que se necesitaba, no habia nada mas en el mundo que importara, tan solo, el amor de ellos dos…El beso cada vez fue mas profundo, las manos de Harry comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Ginny, mientras ella juguetonamente acariciaba el cabello de su amado, ambos sabian lo que querian, lo que deseaban, lo que necesitaban, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de ella, sin dejar de lado los besos y las caricias… Cuando llegaron, el rapidamente y con algo de torpeza la tiro a ella en su cama, comenzo a besarla con mucha pasion, sacandole la pequeña ropa que la protegia de su desnudez, ella tambien lentamente fue deshaciéndose de la ropa de su amado hasta quedar los dos indefensos entre ellos…

El la miro, los ojos chocolates junto a los verdes se encontraron, y no hizo falta hacer preguntas, no hicieron faltas respuestas, todo se dio por si solo, y tan solo, por ese mutuo amor…Se dejaron vencer, por la pasion, la exitacion el momento la ocasión, y por sobre todo, el amor…

Fin flash back…

Sonrío mientras se acariciaba con delicadeza sus arrugados brazos… Abrio los ojos, miro hacia un lado, su nieta estaba recostada en la cama, ella siempre era de quedarse con ellos en verano, y tenian una habitación solo para ella, Ginny se acerco hacia la muchacha, y acaricio su mejilla, envidiando, la delicada piel, los ojos cerrados y con paz, el cuerpo juvenil, y una vida por delante que ella ya no tenia… Camino hacia la puerta, la miro, y se marcho…

Paso por el gran jardin que tenia su casa, se acerco a un viejo arbol… _-lo unico mas viejo que yo en esta casa- _penso Ginny con resignación…Lo admiro por unos segundos, hasta que se acordo de algo, y sus manos arrugadas comenzaron a correr la tierra que habia en el,ylas plantas, hasta que dejaron a la vista algunas palabras ya desgastadas, sonrio, mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

_Flash Back _

- Ginny no corras no se vale, eres mas rapida que yoo!-gritaba Harry mientras tratraba de atrapar a su novia..

- no podras alcanzarme no podras alcanzarme- ella saco la lengua en son de burla, el sonrio picaronamente, ella levanto una ceja, y el con todas sus fuerzas corrio hacia ella, ella hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez el lo logro, la atrapo por la cintura, ambos cayeron al suelo riendo sin poder parar y abrazados, cuando dejaron de reirse, el la beso, ella instintivamente miro hacia el cielo oscuro,y se abrigo en el cuerpo de su amado… Pasaron unos segundos..

- Ginn?...

- Si cariño?...

- Me amaras por siempre no?- ella lo miro, se sento para mirar mejor el rostro de su amado y nego con la cabeza, el corazon de Harry comenzo a latir a mil por horas…

- No, no te amare por siempre… te amare hasta cuando nos moramos, y estemos los dos bajo tierra, después de vivir, en la otra vida, siempre te encontrare y seras mio Potter…- el sonrio, y ella volvio a recostarse en el pecho de su amado…

- Gin, no me dejes nunca, tu siempre me diste felicidad…

- No lo hare nunca…

- Y si- ella lo miro confusa- y si de viejo me enfermo y tienes que cuidarme? Lo haras?...

- Con toda devocion cariño- dijo ella sonriendole y besando su mejilla- no pienses en eso querido, falta mucho, piensa en esto- sostuvo la mano de Harry y la coloco en su panza, Harry la miro sonrio, y bajo un poco la cabeza a altura de la panza de Ginny..

- Pequeño, me escuchas? Soy papa- dijo el mientras la acariciaba, Ginny cerro los ojos, para disfrutar mas el momento- sabes? Cuando salgas de ahí voy a darte todo lo que nunca tuve, seras muy amado por papi y mami sabes?, siempre cuidare de ti, y te daremos muchos muchos hermanos..

- Con tal de que no sean 6, sino mama quedara devastada en unos años…- dijo Ginny, el sonrio, beso su apenas pronunciada panza y volvio hacia el rostro de ella, lo acaricio de arriba abajo mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, y por ultimo beso su boca…

- Nunca te dejare…. 

- Yo ni muerta- ambos sonrienron, y disfrutaron el momento juntos.. Harry se levanto, y al mismo tiempo Ginny, el la dirigio hacia un arbol…

- Para que me traes hasta aquí?- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo…

- Mira…_- _dijo el sonriendo…

El saco su varita, apunto hacia un punto fijo del arbol, y lentamente unas palabras se marcaron en el tronco…

_ Ginny Weasley…_

_Te amare por siempre…_

_Harry Potter…_

Ella sonrio, lo abrazo dulcemente y lo beso con ternura, hasta que una delicada brisa veraniega inundo sus cuerpos, dandoles a entender que era hora ya de regresar a su casa, para comenzar asi, su vida juntos…

Fin Flash Back..

La anciana Ginny, recorrio esas palabras con las yemas de sus dedos, abrio la palma de sus manos al sentirlas, cerro los ojos, y lentamente fue caminando hacia la salida…

Era una noche fria y estrellada, caminaba lentamente, como queriendo que el tiempo se tarde aun mas, para ella el tiempo no le habia dado tregua, y se habia llevado todo tan rapido, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos, miembros de su familia… Suspiro, decidiendo sentarse en unas banquetas de aquella vieja plaza, mientras unos niños jugaban con una pelota, claro era un barrio muggle…Sonrío, visualizo la plaza suspirando, pero sus ojos se clavaron en unos columpios que estaban a pocos metros de ella…

Flash Back…

- James no corras tanto!!!- gritaba el enfurecido, mientras ella reia, el la miro, y fruncio el entrecejo- te parece gracioso acaso? Dime, por que te ries?- ella lanzo una fuerte carcajada y lo abrazo…

- Cariño, no te pongas asi, es niño no va a pasarle nada, tiene que jugar divertirse es lo comun…

- Mmmm- dijo el mientras seguia mirando a su primer hijo, luego miro hacia unos columpios y vio a su segundo hijo Albus, se tentó con decirle que no bajara tan rapido que podia lastimarse… Y segundos después bajo su vista, y vio lo mas hermoso de su vida, su unica hija mujer Lily, con apenas 4 años, colorada como el amor de su vida con los ojos celestes como el cielo, iguales a los de Ron penso Harry..ella levanto los brazos, y el la alzo, lleno de besos su carita frágil y delicada…

- Papi, tu barba me hace picar la cara sacatela!- dijo este frunciendo el entrecejo, y rascándose sus mejillas dejándolas coloradas…Ginny río fuertemente…

- De tal palo tal astilla- dijo Harry mientras sonreia a su hija… La pequeña rapidamente desvio la vista hacia sus hermanos, salto de las piernas de Harry y fue a jugar con ellos..- ten cuidado Lily!...- Ginny lo miro cruzando los brazos- que?...- dijo el…Pero en ese instante un señor se acerco hacia ellos, era Neville, ambos sonrieron se dieron la mano…

- Harry amigo como estas?...

- Bien Neville y tu? Como te trata la vida?...

- Bien, como siempre no me quejo- devio la vista hacia Ginny y sonrio- te ves hermosa Ginny no parece que tienes tres hijos- ella se sonrojo, y Harry lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- Ehh amigo era un cumplido, mira aquí viene mi mujer…- Una delicada mujer rubia se acerco a ellos un pequeño de pelo oscuro y ojos celestes, se acerco hacia ellos tímidamente, Harry miro y sonrío complacido…

- Tanto tiempo Hannah! Como estas?

- Bien bien Harry…- dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras el niño se escondia en el regazo de su madre, era muy vergonzoso…

Entre conversaciones y conversaciones pasaron los minutos, hasta que Lily se acerco al lugar y comenzó a jugar con el pequeño hijo de la pareja amiga, Neville sonrio…

- mira potter, van a ir juntos a Hogwarts, no seria bueno que terminen casandose?...- Harry lo miro y alzo rapidamente a su pequeña hija

- ni lo pienses Neville, es una niña, podra casarse a los 30, y novio a los 28 si quiero yo…- todos rieron por el comentario de Harry, hasta la pequeña niña que no entendía nada, pero ella solo se reia, porque le daba gracia la risa de los mayores…

Fin flash back…

- y asi termino ocurriendo, se casaron- dijo Ginny sonriendo con dulzura… Rápidamente se paro del lugar, y siguió caminando por las calles de la fria ciudad de Inglaterra, mirando caras nuevas, jóvenes y saludando a los conocidos..

- Tia Ginny?- dijo Hugo sorprendido…ella lo miro y sonrío…

- Hugo querido que haces por aquí?

- Paseaba un rato, ahí problemas en casa y bueno decidi salir un rato.. y tu que haces? Te perdiste? Quieres que te lleve de nuevo a casa?- Ginny enrojeció y le pego en el brazo…

- Auuch porque me pegas tia, ya no tengo diez años…- dijo rojo..

- Soy vieja pero no tonta, vete y no me hagas enojar, que bastante tengo con mis bisnietos…

- Yo solo decia- dijo el colorado mientras se refregaba el brazo derecho, del golpe..

- Eres igual a Ron, ahora vete…- los ojos del muchacho se entristecieron por la mención de su padre difunto, y no dudo en emprender de nuevo su camino mientras Ginny iba pensando- pero mira tu, que tengo que aguantar que me traten de vieja decrepita para eso esta Harry no yo….- Sonrio por su propio comentario, y cuando levanto la vista hacia su frente, vio un viejo Hospital y palidecio, cerro los ojos por un momento, y su cabeza volvio a viajar a travez del tiempo..

Flash back…

Ginny estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer, ni como hacer…estaba sentada en el hospital esperando al medico hasta que apareció… en su cuerpo ya habia señales de envejecimiento…Todos se pararon al mirar a Ginny acercarse al doctor, James Albus y Lily palidecieron un poco

- doctor digame por favor y Harry como esta? Digame la verdad- el doctor bajo la cabeza y nego..

- lo siento señora pero lo que le sucede a el no tiene remedio es producto de la vejez y sus aventuras del pasado, usted sabrá comprender..- Ginny miro perpleja y se sento fuertemente en la silla que estaba detrás de ella, sus dos hijos mayores se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron por ambos hombros mientras delicadas lagrimas caian en sus mejillas - lo siento señora, le explicare lo que ira pasando, perdera la memoria con el tiempo, sus piernas dejaran de responder y lo mismo digo de sus ojos- los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- nosotros sabemos que sera un peso grande para usted, si quiere podemos internarlo asi no tendra que ocuparse de el..- Ginny lo miro perpleja, se paro de inmediato con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas y odio en sus ojos..

- pero que dice…

- señora Potter, comprenda es difícil el cuidado, y usted ya es una señora mayor tambien, viven solos, sus hijos…

- por nosotros no diga nada- respondio James enojado- somos sus hijos y siempre los cuidaremos- miro a su madre- mama, podemos vivir juntos, yo no tengo problema- Ginny siguió mirando al doctor, se alejo de sus hijos y se acerco lentamente hacia el…

- usted es un incompetente, Harry es mi marido y lo cuidare yo, lo amo, lo elegi para amar durante el resto de mi vida, y no me importa lo que tenga, lo cuidare, porque lo amo entiende? Me parece que usted nunca amo a nadie, no sabe lo que se siente amar a alguien tanto, como para cuidarlo en momentos asi…- El doctor la miro, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca a medio abrir- nadie lo tocara ni lo bañara ni nada, el es mi preocupación y yo lo cuidare, deje de decir tonterias, ya mismo de el alta y lo llevo para mi casa..

- pero señora..

- pero señora nada- dijo ella mientras giraba y se encontraba con la mirada del doctor…-si tiene que morir lo hará entre mis brazos… gracias doctor…

Fin flash back.

Sonrio, era valiente si no habia dudas, vio como todo paso tan rapido, el tiempo no se hizo esperar y ella sentia y ademas sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo aquí en este mundo…Se saco el dorado anillo de oro que llevaba en su dedo, lo miro, y sonrio apreto el anillo con mucha fuerza y lo beso…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando una ambulancia llego al hospital, le dio intriga por saber que pasaba, medicos y medicos llegaban al lugar, cruzo la desabitada calle y se paro cerca de la ambulancia, al abrirse las puertas, primero salio Morgan, su nieta, a Ginny su corazon comenzo a latir a mil por horas, y palidecio muy rapido, luego salio Harry en una camilla, inconciente, con la mirada perdida…

- Morgan!- la muchacha pelirroja dio la vuelta y miro a su abuela, fue rapidamente a su encuentro y la abrazo…

- Niña dime que paso, que paso con Harry-. Dijo Ginny mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resurgir una vez mas…

- Nose abuela, yo me llegue para ver como estaba y no reaccionaba, y luego comenzo a gritar de dolor o abuela lo siento- dijo mientras lloraba, abrazo nuevamente su abuela, Ginny miraba hacia la nada, sentia que le estaban arrebatando su vida, su otra mitad…_S_olto rapidamente a Morgan y camino lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el hospital detrás del gran amor de su vida, cuando llego, busco al doctor que siempre atendia a Harry, no lo encontraba…

Se sento en la espera, apoyo su cara entre las palmas de sus manos, tapando la angustia, la falta de ganas de seguir viviendo…Una mano toco su hombro, el doctor estaba alli…

- Señora ya llamamos a sus hijos para que vengan..

- Y Harry?..- el doctor la miro…- donde esta?..

- Quiere verla…

- Donde esta le dije…- el doctor giro y señalo una habitación…….Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, entro a la habitación dando un portazo, y se acerco a un Harry que estaba palido, inconciente, moribundo…Ginny se acerco lentamente a el, tratando de contener las lagrimas, acaricio sus mejillas..

- _O_H Harry, no te vayas no me dejes sola, no lo hagas, no lo soportaria- comenzo a llorar con desesperación, sentia que su cuerpo le dejaba de responder, que sus ojos ya no daban mas de las lagrimas, que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, que si se iba, ya nada tendria sentido, si el ya no estaba con ella, nada era igual…Acerco su cara a la del anciano Harry conteniendo las lagrimas, le dio un beso en la boca, mientras las lagrimas mojaban las mejillas de Harry, levanto la vista, acaricio el poco cabello en el, sus mejillas, y hundió su cara en la almohada… Harry rápidamente levanto su mano derecha y tomo la de ella… Ella suspiro y ahogo un grito, levanto rapidamente la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amado, una vez mas, como hacia tantos años…

- Ginny…- dijo el… Ella comenzó a llorar desesperada, no quería que se valla aun quedaban cosas por vivir, aun no Harry, era lo unico que se repetia para ella misma…- Ginny por favor… ejem ejem- tosía- no llores cariño…- decia Harry mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa…

- Ahora si te acuerdas de mi ah?, que oportuno eres…- el sonrío...

- Perdon si heri tus sentimientos cariño, juro que no lo hacia conciente...- ella lo miro...

- Ni te imaginas Harry las cosas que pasaron, y que tuve que aguantar- el la miro sin entender- me querias dejar sola, siempre decias que te querias morir, que ya nada tenia sentido.. No me amas...- El fruncio apenas el entrecejo y la miro..

- No digas eso...Tu sabes como sucedieron las cosas, ademas..- su voz era tan suave, y le costaba tanto poder siquiera hablar- tu siempre fuiste mi razon de vivir y por lo unico que yo vivi siempre...

- Y porque entonces quieres irte y dejarme en la nada? acaso eso no te importa?..

- Ginn, por favor, tu no sabes, lo que siento en mi cuerpo, como me duele todo, las piernas, me siento insuficiente, no puedo hacer nada por mi mismo- la anciana sollozaba ante estas palabras- tu sabes que no tiene sentido, ya vivi todo lo que tenia que vivir, ahora quiero descansar, sentirme bien...- ella lo miro...

- Sin mi?- Harry apenas pudo negar con la cabeza

- Contigo siempre cariño, pero es hora, algún día volveremos a estar juntos...- el silencio abundo la habitación...

- No quiero que te vayas…- lo miro, el acaricio su cuello, y ella rapidamente llevo su mano junto a la de el, y cerro los ojos para sentir esa caricia, como si fuera la ultima…

- Ginny- ella abrió los ojos - por favor escuchame, te amo entiendes? No habria sido nada en esta vida, si no hubiese sido por ti, te amo, de una manera inexplicable…Siempre lo hice fuiste lo mas importante en mi vida y lo Serás después…lo recuerdas?... 

Flash Back…

Habian vuelto a su casa, Harry se encontraba en pésimas situaciones de salud, y Ginny lo sabia, no queria que nadie la ayudara, queria hacer esto sola, como correspondia, le dedicaria lo que le quedaba de vida a Harry si fuese necesario… Lo acosto en su cama, y acaricio sus mejillas, el abrio lentamente los ojos..

- Cariño te sientes mejor?- pregunto Ginny…El asintió, miro los ojos de Ginny, sus manos se encontraron con las de ella, Ginny sonreia, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su amado…

- Amor, promete algo…- dijo el anciano y cansado Harry…

- Lo que tu quieras vida mia…- los ojos de Harry comenzaron a derramar lagrimas sin cesar mientras seguia admirando la belleza de su vieja esposa- que sucede cariño, no llores…- el puso su dedo indice en los labios de ella…

- Por favor, no me dejes solo, se que soy un viejo decrepito, pero no me dejes solo, no quiero morir sin ti…- Ella comenzo a llorar, las lagrimas no le dieron tregua en todo el dia, habia sido un dia, que sin duda, cambiaria el resto de su vida, tal vez, ese dia, marcaba la recta final de sus vidas..

- Harry no digas tonterias quieres?, no te dejare solo nunca, eres el amor de mi vida, te cuidare pase lo que pase, siempre estare aquí contigo…- El sonrio melancólicamente, giro la cabeza y miro hacia el cielo lluvioso, mientras el silencio abundaba la habitación…

- Y si muero…

- Ni lo digas Harry por favor- dijo ella rogandole con la mirada- no te iras sin mi, no lo permitire…

- No digas eso Gin, tu tienes que seguir adelante, aquí te necesitan- ella nego convencida..

- No Harry, si tu te vas voy detrás de ti, no me quedare aquí sola, siempre te necesite para vivir, el dia en que tu mueras, yo me iré contigo…

- Gin…

- No digas nada mas Harry, yo te amo entiendes? A pesar de los años que pasaron y puedan seguir pasando te llevo en mi cuerpo mi alma mi corazon, sin ti no vivire, Harry estare contigo hasta el final, y después, y en la otra vida seguire estando contigo, te buscare, nunca estare sin ti- el sonrio acaricio las mejillas arrugadas de su esposa…

- Si que eres terca Ginn- ella fruncio el entrecejo- pero sabes que te amo- se apuro a decir Harry- y que sin ti no podria vivir jamas, eres todo en mi vida, absolutamente todo, tu me diste lo mas preciado, una familia, y me devolviste la vida, y tu seras mia hasta el final…- El silencio volvio a la habitación por unos minutos- Ginn- ella lo miro- ven, acuestate conmigo- ella sonrio, y fue directamente al lado de su esposo, ambos estaban acostados, se miraron y besaron tiernamente- asi quiero estar contigo hasta el final…

Fin flash back…

- Lo recuerdas?- pregunto Harry, ella asintió…- tus ojos siempre fueron mi horizonte, tus besos siempre me llevaron hasta el paraíso y.. ejem ejem…- Ginny acaricio sus mejillas- fuiste lo que mas ame en este mundo por favor no te olvides…

- Nunca Harry nunca lo Hare…- dijo ella con ternura y los ojos rojos…

- Duerme conmigo, una ultima vez, quiero sentir tus caricias una ultima vez…- Ginny sonrio con tristeza, al levantarse del lugar se quejo del dolor que tenia en el cuerpo, se acosto al lado del robusto cuerpo de su esposo, y lo abrazo…

- Tan solo dime buenas noches Harry, y para sentir que mañana despertare a tu lado y estaras conmigo por siempre…-decia ella sollozando.

- Te Amo Ginny… - rapidamente cerro los ojos y sus manos caian sin fuerza sobre la cama, Ginny las sostuvo con fuerza, mientras veia que el pecho de Harry ya no hacia referencia de respiración, lloro en silencio mientras lo seguia mirando, su piel, tan fria, sus ojos ya sin vida, el ya no estaba ahí, ella se acerco aun mas hacia el, con dolores en su cansado cuerpo, lo miro beso su mano la entrelazo con la de ella, y a su otra mano la coloco sobre el robusto cuerpo de Harry…

- Te Amo Harry …- se seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas, le dio un ultimo beso, y lentamente Ginny Weasley, sin poder sospecharlo, ni siquiera imaginarlo, fue hundiéndose en un profundo sueño, en el que jamás se despertaria, dejando su cuerpo totalmente sin vida, sin un futuro que seguir, dejando en el pasado a aquella niña pelirroja timida, enamorada del elegido, del gran salvador del mundo magico, dejando sus recuerdos enterrados en un lugar ya vacio… a sus hijos, el fruto de ese gran amor, y todos sus descendientes…

Lily Hugo y James rápidamente entraron al hospital. Entraron los tres al mismo tiempo, Lily se tapo el rostro y ahogo un gritito, hundio su rostro en el pecho de hermano mayor quien la abrazo, Albus se acerco lentamente hacia ambos……

Estaban miradonse, literalmente, ambos con los ojos cerrados, abrazados y palidos, Albus se acerco aun mas, se agacho un poco, y no sintio la respiración de sus padres, Ginny y Harry ambos, habian muerto…

Albus palideció y en el mismo momento comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente, Lily se acerco a sus padres y los abrazo llorando como nunca antes lo habia hecho no queria soltarlos, no quería dejarlos…pero ella sabia que ya,, Harry y Ginny los habian dejado a ellos…Sus corazones no latian su piel vieja estaba pálida, sus ojos perdidos en un horizonte ya sin futuro, ya sin vida…

Todo habia quedado en la nada, el famoso mago Harry Potter ya no estaba en este mundo, ese niño huerfano, con tan solo dos amigos, sin nadie en el mundo, en pocos años habia conseguido todo lo que una persona siempre sueña tener, una familia, una esposa a quien amar, ya todo habia quedado en la nada, aquellas luchas por el mundo magico, el sufrir, su vida, todo… Harry Potter y su pequeña esposa, yacía con el, en el mas lindo de los cielos, pero juntos, desde el principio hasta el final, siempre juntos…

* * *

APRECIARIA SUS COMENTARIOS, ME COSTO HACER MUCHO ESTO, Y COMO LES DIJE AL PRINCIPIO, SE BASA EN ALGO QUE A MI ME OCURRIO, ME ENCANTARIA SABER QUE OPINARON SOBRE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLA...

Un beso...


End file.
